


False Impression

by kugure



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Genre: M/M, Patriot team is already established
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 04:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20829242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kugure/pseuds/kugure
Summary: Awang wasn't a nice person and Sancaka was very well aware of that.





	False Impression

**Author's Note:**

> So.....  
This is inspired by this Sterek fic titled [Stupid Say What? by isthatbloodonhisshirt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17195975).
> 
> I just finished reading that this morning, and this one happened. 
> 
> Unbeta-ed. I'm using English narration but Bahasa Indonesia for dialogues.

Awang wasn't a nice person, Sancaka knew that. He was rough, and temperamental. He wasn't the type who would willingly help somebody out of kindness. No, Awang wasn't a person like that, and Sancaka was very well aware of it. 

However, he also knew that deep down, Awang was kind, even though he rarely showed it. Because if he wasn't, then why would he want to save Sancaka back then when he was just a brat and couldn't defend himself? Why would he stick around? 

After they were separated for years and being reunited again, Awang didn't change much. He was still rough around the edges, still wasn't the most friendliest people, but for the people around him, he was willing to be a little soft. 

Just a little though. 

Like how he was willing to be less harsh with Susie. Willing to back down first whenever Wulan started an argument. Willing to help picking up Teddy from school. Willing to understand that Nani came from privilege family and being less hostile to her about it. Well, it wasn't much, but that was definitely a lot coming from Awang. 

Around Sancaka, Awang was probably the softest. He cooked for him whenever—instead of just making something lazily when other people asked, he let Sancaka slept on his bed during thunderstorm—he knew now that the thunder wouldn't hurt him, but after being scared of it his whole life, it was kind of hard to let it go, Awang also seemed to know when Sancaka needed some time alone or when he wanted company, even a silent one. 

Sancaka guessed it was probably because they knew each other the longest compared to other people in their team. They spent sometimes together as kids anyway. 

He kind of liked it anyway, the way Awang treated him differently like that. Even though it made Sancaka wanted  _ more _ . 

"Jangan ngelamunin Awang terus." 

Sancaka turned and saw Wulan and Nani next to him, holding a small glass of drink. They were currently in a private… party? Sancaka wasn't actually sure what event was this. What he knew was that Ridwan Bahri and Nani arranged this so that Patriot could meet with few selected members from Parliament, so that they knew who to call and what was happening in this country at the moment. Important dinner meeting, and the very first time everyone met everyone. Sancaka wasn't used to being treated as someone important before. He was uncomfortable, but at least the food was good. 

"Nih minum." 

Wulan handed another small glass which Sancaka accepted. He didn't want to respond to what Wulan said about daydreaming about Awang though, but he scanned the room, looking for the man in his mind. Because Awang and Susie had been jumping from table to table, checking whatever food was available on each of it. 

He found Awang pretty easily—there wasn't many people anyway, and besides, the guy stuck out like a sore thumb for Sancaka. He was standing with Susie and Ridwan, clearly made small talk after being introduced since this was the first time Awang had ever met Ridwan. The conversation didn't last long, Ridwan made a gesture that he was moving on, so Susie dragged Awang to another table to find another food—see, that was how Awang showed his soft side to Susie. Sancaka was sure before this, Awang wouldn't let himself being dragged anywhere. 

Sancaka's attention strayed from Awang when he noticed Ridwan Bahri walked towards them. Sancaka offered him a small smile when he was close enough. 

Ridwan smiled to them all and Nani offered a friendly, "Selamat malam, Pak." 

"Malam," Ridwan answered as he stopped and stood in front of them. His eyes landed on Sancaka. "Saya nggak tahu ternyata kamu punya pacar. Satu tim pula."

Sancaka blinked. "Pacar?" 

Ridwan nodded enthusiastically. "Tapi saya salut. Kinerja kalian nggak pernah terganggu."

"Iya, Pak. Di situlah bagusnya mereka." 

"Walaupun di markas mesranya minta ampun."

Now Sancaka turned his head to Nani and Wulan who just responded.  _ What? _

Thinking that he should clear it up soonest, Sancaka spoke up, "Tapi saya nggak punya pacar." 

Now, the three heads turned towards him and blinked confusedly. Wulan even frowned deeply at him.

"Awang itu?" said Ridwan. "Dia baru saja memperkenalkan diri sebagai pacar Sancaka." 

Sancaka chuckled lightly. "Bercanda mungkin, Pak." It wasn't surprising though, knowing how close they were. And Awang probably just wanted to mess with Ridwan. He loved to do that. Messing with people in positions of power. Even though Sancaka kind of hoped that he wasn't joking… 

"Apa maksudmu  _ bercanda _ ?" Wulan asked sharply. "Kalian kan udah pacaran lama?" 

The small smile on Sancaka's face faded. If Wulan also thought so… 

" _ Ya ampun _ ," Nani sighed deeply and shook her pretty head.

"Saya… saya mau bicara dengan Awang dulu, Pak. Malam," Sancaka quickly said and rushed to make a beeline towards Awang, didn't bother to wait for Ridwan's respond. He got something more urgent to do.

Sancaka grabbed Awang's arm, offered an apologetic smile to Susie who just waved him off, and dragged Awang away to a secluded area where they could talk privately. 

"Wang," he said after they were standing face to face. "Pak Ridwan Bahri bilang kita pacaran. Memangnya kita pacaran?" 

Awang gave him a confused look. "Iya, kan?" he said, but then his expression changed, as if he finally caught up on what was Sancaka meant, and his whole face crumbled. "Oh," he said. The combination of his expression and the way he said that word made Sancaka's heart clenched painfully. "Maaf, gue pikir…," and that also another thing about Awang. He was only willing to say sorry to Sancaka. Awang took a deep breath, somehow managed to control his expression, but Sancaka didn't like it at all. Because he was now wearing his closed off expression, the one he wore around strangers. "Maaf," Awang offered again, and before he could turn and walked away, Sancaka grabbed his arm. 

He knew Awang could easily shake it off, but he didn't. 

"Harusnya aku yang minta maaf karena aku sama sekali nggak tahu kalau kita pacaran?" Sancaka said. 

"Nggak apa-apa," Awang said. Still wearing his closed off expression. "Udahlah nggak usah dibahas lagi. Gue ngerti kok, San." 

_ No, no, no, it wasn't like that _ . "Maksudku, aku nggak keberatan kita pacaran, Wang. Asal aku tahu kalau kita itu pacaran." 

Once Sancaka finished talking, Awang's expression changed again, from closed off, to surprised. Sancaka kind of felt bad, giving Awang an emotional roller coaster like this. "Jadi selama ini lo beneran nggak tahu kita pacaran?" he asked, couldn't hide his shocked tone. "Gue masak buat lo. Gue ajakin lo jalan,  _ kita tidur bareng, San _ ." 

"Tapi kan cuma tidur." 

Awang let out a frustrated noise, but then chuckled while massaging his forehead with his free hand. "Cuman elo, San. Cuman elo." Awang laughed again. "Lo tuh pinter banget, tapi nangkep maksud gue aja susah banget. Oke deh," he said, took a deep breath, and grabbed both of Sancaka's hands in his. And while maintaining eye contact with Sancaka, he said what he really felt, clearly, in a firm tone that made Sancaka's heart stuttered. 

By the end of his speech, Sancaka already smiled brightly at him and said his own firm  _ yes _ to Awang. 

* * *

"Seriusan itu Sancaka baru tahu kalau dia pacaran sama Awang?" Susie asked as she approached Nani and Wulan. She didn't mean to eavesdropping, but when she walked by them earlier, she couldn't help but hear. 

Nani groaned while Wulan nodded in confirmation. 

"Setelah kita kasih dia wejangan panjang lebar tentang gimana ngedeketin Sancaka, dan terus lihat gimana interaksi mereka beberapa bulan terakhir, gue pikir Awang udah  _ nembak _ ? Dan diterima?" Wulan said, clearly frustrated. 

"Kayaknya Awang emang udah ngelakuin semua kita yang saranin.  _ Kecuali _ bilang dengan jelas kalau  _ dia itu suka sama Sancaka _ ," Nani added, just as frustrated. Susie laughed, amused. 

"Bener-bener tuh dua orang," she said. "Padahal Sancaka pinter." 

"Tapi masalah kayak gini emang dia nggak peka," Wulan said, sounded resign now. 

"Yah. Yang penting masalah mereka udah kelar deh sekarang," Nani said again, finished her drink, and moved towards the dining table, gestured to the other girls to follow her. "Yuk, makan." 

Susie laughed once again before she followed the two. Well, at least all is settled now. She couldn't wait to tell what happened tonight to Teddy when they got home though. Teddy would be  _ ecstatic _ to hear this.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hit me up on my [tumblr](http://grettalks.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/grettalks?s=09)!


End file.
